A Spyro 2 Songfic
by Opal Amari
Summary: Oh man... this songfic is the result of 3/4 of a box of Orange Tic Tac Slivers and a Tuesday evening when I should be doing a report due the next day. It's like a Weird Al song. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except the idea and the lyrics)  
  
(A/n) Oh man... I thought this up at 8:00 p.m. when I should have been working on a Social Studies report that was due the next day. My mom had bought me a box of those Orange Tic Tac Slivers (tm) and I had just downed three quarters of the box. Like how I wrote "Result of Lemon Drops at 2:30 a.m." under the same influence of Lemon Drops.  
  
MORAL: Candy and Fanfiction is the perfect deadly combination.   
  
  
(A/n) This is to the tune of "American Pie", written to the tune of Weird Al's parody, "the Saga Begins". Also, the * seen next to words are shorts. Definitions at bottom, in order they appear.   
  
  
A long, long time ago  
In the Dragon Worlds far away  
After beating Gnasty and raiding his treasure stores  
I thought me and my dragonfly  
Could visit the beach and close our eyes  
And relax upon the sands of Dragon Shores.  
  
Well, before we saw the portal shimmer  
We ended up in a place called Glimmer.  
Standing there on the lawn  
We met a Cheetah and a Faun.  
Elora told me I was quite far,  
In a strange new place called Avalar  
And then the portal blew apart  
That's when we met  
The shrimp.  
  
Oh my, my this here Ripto-type guy  
His mouth may be really big he is just a small fry.  
Gulp and Crush have brains about the size of a fly.  
Pretty soon this shrimp is gonna fry  
Pretty soon this shrimp is gonna fry.  
  
Hunter said, "You can't go home  
Till you defeat Ripto and his crones*  
But he is really tough they say."  
  
And Elora said, "Collect the things  
That are shiny, round and very green  
Cause they will help you on your way.  
  
"And in every world to do go in  
You must collect the Talisman  
And Zoe will give you a zap  
To help if you run into mishap!  
  
And collect the gems, they're special too  
Their magic will help assist you  
If you want you can use them too  
To torch, that Ripto shrimp."  
  
Oh my, my this here Ripto-type guy  
His mouth may be really big he is just a small fry.  
Gulp and Crush have brains about the size of a fly.  
Pretty soon this shrimp is gonna fry  
Pretty soon this shrimp is gonna fry.  
  
So we finally went out on our way  
Once again set out to save the day  
And explore this beautiful strange new place.  
  
And a greedy bear named Moneybags  
Had turned me from riches to rags  
And I dropped by the Speedways for a race.  
  
Elora, Hunter, and the Profess.*  
Helped me go through to gain progress  
And I met strange life forms  
While collecting those orbs!  
  
Crush and Gulp were roasted pretty fast  
Till I reached Winter Tundra at last  
Where I would finally face the Mast.*  
Oh yes, it was, the shrimp.  
  
Oh my, my this here Ripto-type guy  
His mouth may be really big he is just a small fry.  
Gulp and Crush have brains about the size of a fly.  
Pretty soon this shrimp is gonna fry  
Pretty soon this shrimp is gonna fry.  
  
After running and a lot of flight  
We made it back at least by night.  
Where all my new friends did stand.  
  
They all had thanks in their eyes  
And gave me the gems as a "Thank You" prize  
And opened the door to the Dragon Lands.  
  
And in the end some things were pied*  
Castles blew up and some sheepies fried.  
A lot of folks were happy  
Metropolis was built crappy.  
  
And the shrimp guy that I hated most  
Met up with me. Guess what? He's toast.  
Guess I'll have to find some sheep to roast.  
To remember, the shrimp.  
  
Oh my, my this here Ripto-type guy  
His mouth may be really big he is just a small fry.  
Gulp and Crush have brains about the size of a fly.  
Finally the shrimpy is fried,  
FINALLY THE SHRIMPY IS FRIED!!!!  
  
  
*I wanted to write "cronies" but it didn't rhyme.  
*The Professor  
*Master  
*By pied, I mean spitting things at the creatures. It's like throwing pies at someone, right?   
  
Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!! That was fun! Whoa, sugar rush. Better go... *urp* *runs to the bathroom* 


End file.
